Some embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a non-contact type power charging apparatus capable of charging a battery cell with power in a non-contact scheme.
An electronic apparatus is operated using electricity as an energy source.
Electrical power as an energy source needs to be supplied to an electronic apparatus in order for the electronic apparatus to be operated. The electronic apparatus may receive or generate power via self-generation thereof, or receive externally supplied power.
In order for the electronic apparatus to receive the power supplied from an external source, a power supplying apparatus may be needed for transferring power from an externally-supplied power outlet to the electronic apparatus.
As the power supplying apparatus, a contact type power supplying apparatus directly connected to the electronic apparatus by a connector, or the like, is commonly used to supply the power to a battery embedded in the electronic apparatus. Alternatively, the power may be supplied to the battery embedded in the electronic apparatus in a non-contact scheme.